Hatoful Illustrations
by sousaphonesaxophone
Summary: A few questions flew through my head while playing the game. What did Shuu think when he finally felt love? How did Nageki react to seeing his friend/lover as a ghost? What was it like for Kazuaki to try to sleep at night? A series of one-shots for the curious gamer.
1. The Mere-Exposure Effect

**A/N – Hey, guys! I recently jumped aboard the Hatoful Boyfriend fandom when the HD version was released (I know, I know, I'm about 3 years late), and I was really inspired to make a few pieces of fan art. Unfortunately, I'm not a particularly good artist, but I **_**can**_** write! These one-shots are basically images I have in my head that I can't draw, but I can illustrate with my words. I have a few in my head already, but ideally, I'm going to try and do all of the Hatoful boys at some point. (Maybe excluding Oko san. We'll see!) **

**I'm going to start off with a vision I had of Shuu at the moment he realized he loved "Hiyoko Tosaka." I hope you all enjoy and stick around!**

February 14, 2011 17:33

I just received word from up the chain that they want to take her away from me. I simply can't fathom how they could do that to me. After all the work I've done! It was I who carefully separated her limbs, head, and torso; it was _I_ who so masterfully preserved the head. She looks so alive! And peaceful. And…lovely. You know, I hadn't cared much for the girl at first, but after I had sliced her with my axe, I…felt something. Something strange. Was that what the girl felt for me? I'm feeling it even now as I glance over into her jar. Such beautiful eyes she has. I may feel even stronger than I had at the beginning of our journey together. Before I killed her, I taunted her for her affections; little did I know what a truly beautiful feeling it is. I can't let the Hawks take her. I can't, I shan't, and I won't. If they come for her, I'm going to run. If I can't get away, I'm ending it all. I can't live without her. But I won't let them have her, either. This time, we're leaving this world together. Of course, I won't force her. I'll let her decide, but in the end, I_ know_ she'll say yes.

Iwamine Shuu


	2. Jitterbird

**A/N – Hey guys! I don't know what the deal is lately, but I've been having an issue with the formatting changing when I submit the documents to Fanfiction (which is **_**especially**_** why last chapter was formatted so weird), but hopefully, this one will come out okay! **

**This chapter is about Hiyoko reporting to infirmary duty and dancing with Yuuya. I didn't have a particular inspiration for this one other than thinking it'd be cute. I hope you guys like it!**

As I stepped up to the infirmary door to report for duty, I heard a sound I would have never ordinarily heard.

"…Music?" I pushed the door open and saw the doctor at his desk as usual, scribbling away at his notes. By the beds, Yuuya stood mopping, swiveling his hips, and bobbing his head. Suddenly, he spun around and dipped his mop as if it were a beautiful dance partner.

"Uhm…"

"Ah!" He proclaimed, glancing up at me, "There you are, Mon Amie!" He propped the mop up on the bedpost, pranced over to me, and took my hand. "I was waiting for my _real_ dance partner!" He yanked me into the middle of the room, spun me around, and pulled me close to him. I couldn't help but giggle and dance along. I looked up at him, and he stared into my eyes and smiled.

"Excuse me, but would you two mind displaying your mating rituals at a later date? There's cleaning to be done." The doctor interrupted, not taking his eyes off his papers. Yuuya shrugged, and I smiled at him. As I walked over to the radio to turn it off, the doctor responded, "Now, I didn't say you had to turn it off, I just told you to do your work."

As I turned to look at him, I noticed a soft smile across his face and him tapping his foot to the beat. I guess even the doctor loves music.


	3. Yuuya's Secret

**A/N – Hey, guys! This chapter is a little head canon of mine about Yuuya. Hope you like it!**

"_Naturally, it only makes sense that if we're going to be living together," Yuuya said, nervously rubbing his neck, "and if we make each other happy, why not be together? Right…mon amour?" _

It had been a week since Yuuya and I left Littledove Hachiman City; we drove into the night in Yuuya's agency-issued car and didn't look back. While I agreed without hesitation to go with Yuuya, I didn't come with him to have him protect me – I came with him so I could learn to protect myself. Before long, I had laid down my conditions, and the Dove Party agreed to let me train as an agent and become Yuuya's partner in crime…or, err...justice. We were finally situated in our temporary living quarters, as well as our new romance, when Yuuya felt we were safe enough to meet with Leone.

We walked for hours (in seemingly random directions) around a dangerous city near our quarters. "Hold on to my wing, mon chou. It's my duty to protect you now." Eventually we turned down a dark alley, and Yuuya smiled at me brightly before noticing Leon standing in the distance. "Leone!" He shouted, waving him down. As we walked toward him, Yuuya teased, "He's like a father to me, mon chou, so make a good impression."

"Hey, bud, how ya doin'?" Leon boomed, patting Yuuya on the back. "This her?"

"Oui! This is Tosaka Hiyoko, my new partner and chérie," he said, nuzzling his face into my hair. I blushed a bit, still not being used to such an affectionate Yuuya. "Oh, sorry. Do you prefer Sakazaki Hiyoko?" He teased once more, noticing me blush.

Leone laughed heartily. "You? The workaholic? Settling down? I doubt it." Yuuya shrugged it off, and said that I could probably convince him, making my face turn redder.

"Nice to meet ya, Tosaka. I'm Leone," He shook my hand firmly, "Now, you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to. Between Sakazaki and I, we can protect ya pretty well on our own."

"I'm sure. I've never backed away from anything in my life! I'm a tough cookie. If somebirdie wants to come after me, they aren't going through anyone _but_ me!"

"And are you sure you want to deal with _that_ pain in the ass?" He asked, playfully.

"Yeah, I _guess_ I'll keep him," I joked back, wrapping my arms around Yuuya's wing, "To be honest, I've never had a boyfriend. With Yuuya's track record, I just hope I can keep him tamed." I laughed and looked up at Yuuya, expecting to meet his smile. Instead, he was bright red and nervously looking back and forth between Leone and I. Leone began laughing hysterically.

"Darlin', Yuuya's never _had_ a girlfriend. He works too hard and moves around too much to get particularly attached. Why, what has _he_ told you?"

**A/N- That's it for this one, guys! Basically, my head canon is that Yuuya talks a big game, but he's never actually had a girlfriend. I don't know, **_**I**_** love it. Hope you guys did too! **


	4. Burning Love

**BBL SPOILERS**

A/N – Hey, guys! I figured it was finally time to write the little idea that made me want to start this series. Here it is, the first one I thought of. It's pretty short, but it's about Nageki, so get out the tissues! I hope you enjoy!

It seemed a little dark for that time of the day, but what would I know, I was always a little disoriented. I pondered it for a minute, then returned to the comfort of my book. I hadn't particularly liked _My Little Nicobar Can't Be This Cute_, but Miss Tosaka liked it, and she put me in the mood to read romance novels.

"Nageki…?"

I knew her voice well, but today, it sounded somber and strange for her. I looked up, ready to ask what the matter was when I saw it. My eyes widened, and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"No…Hiyoko, no…" I could barely utter a word as I gaped in shock at her translucent body. She smiled at me, as if to comfort me, but her eyes were full of sorrow.

"I'm like you now…Nageki."

I stood with trembling legs, my eyes still popping, and my heart still in my stomach. I couldn't believe it. She didn't deserve this. Who could have done this to her? It took all my strength to make my way over to her, and when I finally made it, I collapsed at her feet.

"Hiyoko, I…what…." She knelt down to my level and put her hand on my cheek.

"It's okay, Nageki. I'm okay."

For the fist time since we met, I truly felt Hiyoko as if I were an ordinary person. She was cold, but she felt solid to me for the first time. The confirmation made the tears spill from my eyes and roll uncontrollably down my cheeks. I pulled her firmly into my embrace as I battled the heartache of her situation and the joy of being able to finally hold her as I've always wanted to. She was just like me. She was dead.

"Hiyoko…I'm sorry…"

A/N- Hey, guys. I know that hurt, I know, I'm sorry. Ever since I played BBL, I really wanted to know what Nageki's reaction was when he first saw you after you died (especially if you were doing his route before BBL started). I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
